


See You In Hell

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Series: Hallowoneshots [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Humor, Demon Sex, Demons, Don't Try This At Home, Happy Ending Depending On Your Perspective, Improbable Positions, Incubus Character, Liberal use of narrative puns, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sort of satire?, comedic horror, dark themes, unsafe sexual practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Axel loved, it was a sure bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You In Hell

Pretty much every day followed a formula. Not a schedule – hell no, schedules were strict and organized and so not Axel's style. A formula was better. It meant that at some point, he'd drag himself out of bed a couple of hours before his first class, and at some point he'd go off-campus for a newspaper and breakfast. He frequented the cafe just across the street from his dorm building, a college student's favorite sell-out chain easily accessed on foot.

At some point he'd order the largest coffee they sold, with an extra shot of espresso on days where the classes were all theory and no action, and then he'd grab a table by any means necessary. Axel would check out the headline story if it interested him, then flip over to check in on the ponies (and other relevant sports information, which amounted to 'none') and conclude with the lotto numbers.

Then he'd get his ass over to the Science building because the rest of the world didn't share his appreciation for a more lackadaisical approach to life.

For the time being, he was enjoying lounging by a window seat, chewing slowly at his toasted bagel as he perused his paper. Disappointing results, but not devastating. He withdrew his phone, tapping the numbers into his on-going note charting earnings versus losses, and that was about when the door swung open and a complete stranger walked through the door.

Axel took a moment to notice. The thing about having a formula was that, eventually, all the faces that started off looking the same eventually became identifiable. There was shy art major, getting her white chocolate mocha. Goatee was on his way out, making his coffee a little more Irish awfully early in the morning but hey, who was Axel to judge.

Sure, there was the odd customer just stopping in mid-commute, but for the most part, Axel had them all memorized and thus only cared to people-watch to be nosy.

This one was worth being nosy for. Inadvertently, Axel's gaze followed the line of his legs up to the way his hip jutted slightly, all of his weight against the counter. Very nice ass. Grab-able.

And Axel was not ashamed to admit that he had kind of a weakness for blondes.

The stranger accepted his coffee, sending the male barista a casually flirtatious grin, and turned around to scan for a free spot with it still on his face. The likelihood of Axel ever seeing this guy again was slim – and he played with likelihoods – but it still would have come off as weird to let him know that he was exactly Axel's type. He hadn't even finished his coffee yet. It'd take more caffeine before he could justify brazen and baseless actions.

Roxas scanned from table to table, every single one occupied with at least one college student mid-process of waking up. Idly, as though he wasn’t in a particular hurry to get anywhere, he wandered by each one, before his eyes landed on the newspaper and the guy holding it.

“Hey, are you done with that?”

Axel's eyebrows rose. “... No, but stick around. Won't be too much longer.”

Sliding into the chair next to him, Roxas scooted it a little closer. “I only need it for a second. Just want to check the lotto numbers.”

“Yeah?” Bless him, a boy after his own heart. Axel turned the paper towards him. “Was just about to. Any winners?”

After a quick scan, Roxas let out a disappointed hiss. “Nothing. 'Course not.”

“I feel you,” Axel took it back and gave the numbers a quick inspection, himself. Like Roxas, he didn't need to check them against anything; he had his regular numbers, and he felt safe in assuming that his new gambling friend did the same thing.

“Not that I expected anything better,” Roxas popped the lid of his black coffee and took a sip, apparently unaffected by the fact that it had to still be piping hot. He hadn't even dressed it up with one of those cardboard sleeves.

With a faint smirk, Axel picked up his own coffee. “Maybe that's the problem. Keep your expectations high. You act like you're gonna get lucky, you get a response.”

So what if it was nine am and their whole relationship barely spanned a handful of sentences? Axel wasn’t fool enough to bet on ever seeing this perfect specimen again, and it was just in his nature to flirt straight out of the gates.

Besides, he didn’t need a gaydar as flawless as he already possessed to read the way the stranger had just looked him up and down.

And true to form, Roxas raised his eyes to Axel's with apparent interest. “My friends say it's my fault I never get lucky. I always pick thirteens.”

“Fuck 'em, what do they know.”

“I appreciate your support,” he grinned.

“Just remember it, when you hit the big money,” Axel began folding the paper again in preparation to stow it away in his leather bag.

“I will,” Roxas's eyes lowered slightly. “I'll even buy you a coffee with my riches.”

There was no doubt now that this strange, attractive guy was checking him out. Axel felt at liberty to do the same again, still grinning. “You could buy my heart, with talk like that.”

“That wasn't hard,” Roxas raised one eyebrow with a genuine spark of intrigue.

“I'm generally easy.”

He leaned in to Axel a little. “I was hoping for that...”

Whoa, was this really happening?

So obviously, Axel had to re-evaluate anything he may have thought about this not being his lucky day. Perhaps the universe was attempting to apologize for not winning a single thing. “Really? What else were you hoping for?”

“Maybe somewhere with a few less people.”

Yes. Yes, this was most definitely happening.

“I have a dorm,” Axel raised an inviting eyebrow. “Single.”

“Close by?”

“Just cut across campus. Want to take that to-go?” Axel's eyes flickered to the coffee.

Roxas was a second away from simply discarding it, but thought that would be strange. “I could walk with it.”

“Cool,” he stuffed the remainder of his bagel and the newspaper into his bag with maybe a bit more haste than strictly necessary, picking up his coffee. Roxas wrapped a hand around his cup and slid out of his seat.

“Lead the way,” Roxas gestured, clearly intending to follow, and Axel got the door for him on their way out.

“So, are you a student? Haven't seen you around before,” Axel observed, perhaps past the small-talk stage as far as progressing things between them. It seemed pretty clear that they were going to jump into bed together minutes after meeting, which was just awesome as far as he was concerned, but it would've been uncomfortable to just head there in sexually tense silence.

“I wish. Too broke for that.” Roxas caught up and overtook his strides in trying to keep up, hooking his free hand around a belt loop. The added weight adjusted the way his pants were sitting, a split-second flash of color visible under his shirt, but Axel didn't register it entirely.

“Is tuition your plan for your lotto winnings?”

“That, and several months of overdue rent.”

“Ouch. What's your name, by the way?”

Roxas gave him a look that was equal parts amused and patronizing, and there was really no good reason for Axel to find it sexy unless one of them had a riding crop in-hand. “It's on the cup. How else would I know your name is Axel?”

“Telepathy?” Axel tilted his head, checking the side of the cup that was raised to show him. “Roxas. Nice.”

He smirked, perhaps having expected some snide comment or pick-up line incorporating his name and thankful not to be subjected to it. “So, what about you, Axel? You're obviously a student.”

“Kinetic Sciences,” he confirmed.

Roxas gave him a slight look. Also appealing. Axel gave his entire face a ten out of ten. “In layman's terms? Still just a high school grad.”

With a snort, Axel amended, “Just 'science', then. It's not all that interesting, and I chose to study it in the first place.”

“Come on, you must do something cool.”

“Not unless you count playing with fire.” Axel did. Axel thought that was pretty much the coolest hobby he had.

“Playing with fire sounds exciting.”

“Doesn't get old,” he smirked.

“Alright, here's where you feed me a cheesy line about how hot you are,” Roxas supplied.

“I was actually gonna offer to play with you. Cheesy enough?”

The grin on his face turned seductive. “I'll take it.”

“I kinda hoped that was where we were going with this, yeah.”

“Good, so I made myself clear.”

So Roxas was officially the sexiest thing on two legs, in Axel's book. The forwardness, the way he flirted. His gaze dropped, intending to get another look at his legs, but the color just under his shirt kind of stole the show. He whistled.

“Do you have a tattoo?”

“You could find out for yourself.”

Seriously – all they were doing was flirting, and it was eliciting the kind of reaction that necessitated adjusting his jeans every few steps . That wasn't really the norm, for Axel. “Tempting offer,” he understated. “Think I'll take you up on it.”

“Have you got any more tattoos where I can't see?” Roxas's eyes darted from one upside-down teardrop to the other.

“A few.”

As though trying to see right through his clothes, Roxas gave him a slow scan. “Can't wait to see them.”

“And you won't have to for very long,” Axel reached into his bag and rummaged for his keys, twirling them around one finger in victory. Roxas's eyes seemed to flash as they followed the motion, then looked up at the tall building.

“Is this the place?”

“I'm on the thirteenth floor,” Axel pushed open the door with a smirk. “Coincidentally.”

“Interesting,” Roxas's eyebrows flew up as he went inside. “You couldn't have planned this better.”

“Or maybe we're back on luck. Is this your lucky break or mine?” Approaching the security desk to sign Roxas in as a guest, he put down his apartment number and name, indicating the box for Roxas to jot a signature into. A quick flash of his ID and a tendency to snoop told Axel that Roxas was indeed who he said he was. Not that he needed or cared about a real name, but it was a minor relief.

“Could be both.” Roxas finally answered when security had cleared him.

“I like that answer.” Going to get the door to the elevators, Axel held it open to watch Roxas walk through them while he pretended not to notice the staring. Roxas had already spotted the elevators, not needing to break his gently swaying gait for anything save for pressing the button and waiting.

Even the way he leaned against the wall was alluring. “... This seems kind of redundant... But are you aware how incredibly hot you are?”

Having no need to hide his satisfied expression, Roxas grinned at him. “You clearly think so.”

“Hence, redundant,” Axel came forward to press him close to the wall, not really caring that they weren't yet out of the public eye. Not opposed, when one of Roxas's hands went to his hip to keep them close.

“And you've got no problems with 'forward',” Roxas noted, almost playfully.

“I have great self-control,” he leaned down, “when I bother with it.”

The kiss was firm, a little experimental on Axel's end – Roxas was uncharted territory, who knew what he liked yet – and with no hesitation from Roxas, parting his lips at the slightest graze of tongue and tasting coffee. Axel could have purred; he'd kind of expected a bit more shyness, some balk behind the big come-on, and to learn that the bite was on-par with the bark was just lovely.

Roxas made a low sound in his throat at the same time there was a ping from the elevator. Axel's lips retreated, but he didn't let him go right away. “... Yeah, we're picking that up from where we're leaving off...”

With an impish grin, Roxas followed as Axel backed up into the elevator and nearly collided with someone rushing out to class – Roxas offered them an apology, but he didn't sound even remotely sorry. Axel pressed the button for the top floor, letting the doors close on their own while he drew Roxas close and ran hands down his chest.

Probably best to get the ground rules out of the way, before things heated up. “Anything off-limits?”

“Hm...” Roxas mused. “Nothing comes to mind. I'm feeling adventurous today, in case you couldn't tell.”

“So you don't pick up guys at coffee shops for nine A.M sex every day?” Axel nipped his earlobe, and Roxas inhaled audibly. God damn, even his voice was like something out of Axel’s wet dreams.

“Surprisingly, you're the first,” he slid his hands up Axel's chest, trying to get a feel for his chest through the thin cotton of his shirt. “Since we're on the subject, anything that sweetens the deal for you?”

“Just looking at you is doing it for me... If I had the time, I'd want to do terrible things to you for at least a couple hours,” with a brief suck to the hollow behind his jaw, Axel drew himself up before the elevator doors opened. “But I'm really just happy to be here.”

“Mm...” Roxas looked amused, following him to the first room to the right. “I'm sure we'll find time to fit a few things in...”

“Promises, promises.” The lock clicked, and the door swung into the tiny rectangular room. The bed took up the majority of the space, but really all they needed was the bed, so it suited just fine. Roxas ditched his shoes just inside the doorway.

“How much time are we talking?”

“Class is at ten,” Axel dropped his laptop bag carefully and followed suit, leaving his shoes abandoned on the floor. “I can be a little late.”

“I'm happy to make you late,” Roxas tugged him towards the bed, covering impatience with the pretense of making this quick. He didn't need to take charge much more than that, and Roxas was totally okay with that – Axel pinned him, kissed him as though they'd never stopped. His tongue briefly tangled with Roxas's, one hand running to his hip and skimming his thumb up above his belt line. The hem of the thin button-up moved easily out of the way, and Roxas reveled audibly in how hot his hands were.

Axel was trailing it up higher, sliding it under his shirt with a firm touch and dragging his nails down by an inch. Roxas inhaled sharply in the split second he wasn't too deeply involved in Axel's mouth to breathe, and lifted himself into Axel's hand. So he approved of that...

This just kept getting more perfect.

Inspired to try a little rougher handling, Axel palmed him and nipped his lower lip. “This okay?”

“That's nice,” Roxas's voice was lowered, and he failed to sound at all innocent. “Would you be mad if I bit you back?”

“Please do,” Axel almost groaned, kissing him harder and starting to unbutton Roxas's shirt. It was aggressively returned, teeth catching and feeling sharp. Axel was pretty sure Roxas just drew blood but the amount of fucks he gave amounted to none, apart from the one he was about to have. The sting was actually kind of intriguing, the metallic taste mingling with bitter, lingering coffee.

They only broke the kiss to get Roxas's shirt off. Like he'd thought, there was some redness to Roxas's lips that he licked away with an appealing flick of his tongue. Axel briefly touched his own, confirming that he'd managed to slice the lower lip, but he snickered – it was really too bad they didn't have more time, it'd been a while since he slept with someone who might play to his masochistic tendencies.

More importantly, he had Roxas here now, and there were black wisps of ink curled around his sides, just a tease of what had to be a much bigger picture.

“Can I see?” Axel requested, just a tad longing, stripping off his own shirt for the sake of keeping even ground.

“Just a second.” Sitting up to unzip his jeans, Roxas ditched those and was left only in boxer-briefs that were an honestly sinful shade of red.

“That's good, too...” Axel purred, tossing his t-shirt aside. As promised, he had a couple more pretty pictures of his own, 'VIII' inked over his heart and two fiery spiked wheels on his shoulder blades, not immediately visible. Roxas inspected him with wide pupils, honestly unable to believe his luck, before turning over and sitting up on his knees.

The mural on Roxas’s started from the base of his neck and disappeared under the waistband of his briefs. A demonic, stylized creature rising out of a dais of shadow and stained glass only made up the upper half, red ink bleeding down past it to frame a thorny heart right over his tailbone. 'XIII' was branded across the heart, and a pair of detailed keys framed it almost like wings. Reverently, Axel traced the image with his fingertips, and felt him shiver.

“Gorgeous...”

“The reason I've got no rent money,” Roxas bantered, closing his eyes as Axel started pressing kisses to the inked skin.

“It was worth it,” Axel praised. “This is amazing.”

“Mm... I'm glad you like it.” He tilted his head back, letting Axel work his way up his neck and scrape his teeth there, sucking hard. Roxas moaned so suddenly that he almost seemed surprised by it.

Lazily tracing his tongue over the mark he just made, Axel slid one hand down Roxas's midriff to massage between his legs, the material of his briefs mercifully thin. “Hope you don't mind a few more tattoos...” he murmured roughly, biting down to punctuate his words.

“Mn, I'd love some.” Fluid and sensual, Roxas's body rocked into his exploring hand – he was a goddamn marvel, the way he moved as fascinating to feel as it was to see. The fact that this was actually happening was just... Seriously, was Axel being rewarded for something?

With his go-ahead, Axel felt at complete liberty to rove higher up and kiss a row of marks into his throat, making Roxas quiver again. He only eased Axel off to turn back around to face him. “Not gonna make this all about me, are you?”

“I'm enjoying myself just fine,” Axel smirked, and unzipped his jeans. “But if you insist.”

“I insist,” Roxas directed him back against the bed, very eager to help with their removal. Axel raised his hips to help, and that was when Roxas discovered the last pair of tattoos – dark, flame-like patterns around the curve of his hipbones – and the fact that, generally speaking, Axel opted to go commando.

His formula didn't specify how he should dress, and given the preciousness of time, Axel kind of decided that underwear was a waste of it. He’d been right. Roxas's lips curled into a smirk.

“You are hot,” he breathed, dipping down to kiss along the flames and dragging the tip of his tongue. Axel's hips twitched.

Keeping still had never been such a struggle, ever.

“Nngh... Not nearly as hot as you...” Axel ran a hand through his hair, and resisted the intrusive thought to push Roxas a little closer to the trail of red curls and the tall erection desperately craving attention. For one thing, rude. For another, Axel actually liked the build-up.

Roxas grinned, still giving attention to the inked outline with lips and tongue before dropping to Axel's thighs and pinching the skin there between his teeth. It stung, should have been unpleasant in such a sensitive area, but fuck conventional – Axel hissed, “Fuck, Rox, yes...”

Giving a little pull to the skin, Roxas unlatched and left a small puncture wound behind. He moved inward to tongue around the head of his cock, and Axel hadn't been aware anyone's mouth could be so hot.

“Ah, fuck...” he tightened his grip in Roxas's hair.

Circling the shallow wound with his thumb, Roxas began to take his cock into his mouth, the pressure and pain making him harder. Pleasure prevailed, making Axel groan – he didn't think anyone had ever given him head this good, Roxas was sucking slow and hard halfway down the shaft before bobbing his head and taking him a fraction deeper each time.

“Ngh, you're amazing...”

Roxas laughed, muffled and becoming pure vibration, before his stretched-wide lips met the base and stole Axel's strength in the best way. Axel moaned his name, almost choked, and Roxas paused there to hold his hips firmly down before he began to hum low in this throat.

Everything paled in comparison to the feeling of pure molten heat lacing through every nerve of his cock and oh, fuck no, not yet, this was too good. “Fuck, I want to tie you down and fuck your mouth for the rest of, I dunno, forever...” Strained, Axel took a sharp breath. “But you should stop...”

Roxas pulled back enough to breathe and raise his gaze to Axel's, seeming to ask if he was sure about that, and he groaned.

“Oh god, never stop – no, fuck, wait, I want to touch you... I want to fuck you...”

Satisfied with that, Roxas drew off him wonderfully slow and pressed a burning kiss to the very tip, lips shining. Axel sat himself up properly and drew Roxas near to kiss him hard, the salt of his own precum on his tongue – vaguely, Roxas was surprised Axel was willing to kiss him considering where his mouth had just been, but he had no intention of lingering on that thought. Axel's hands were running along his thighs, and Roxas was nearly as hard as him now.

There wasn't enough room on the bed to access as much of Roxas's body as he wanted. Still, Axel could work with what he had – he knelt on the floor at the side of the bed, pulling Roxas to sit at the edge with his legs apart so Axel could be between them and drop lower to the floor. He ran his lips from his ankle to his knee, almost tickling, then bit down on Roxas's thigh.

Groaning, Roxas took a page from Axel's book and started threading a hand through his hair. “You're a very surprising person...”

“That so?” Axel gave a slow lick to the broad swath of teeth marks.

“Mn, yeah... I definitely didn't expect this.”

His lips inched higher, asking, “What did you expect?” before sucking hard near the apex. Roxas's breathing seemed to get quicker, the closer he got.

“Maybe to be pushed up against an alley wall with no foreplay whatsoever...”

Far from offended, Axel moved up higher, mouth meeting fabric. “Mmn...” The tip of his tongue traced the bulge of his erection and Roxas sank into the bed with a shaky moan, fingers curling around the roots of his hair.

“Nngh,” pleased, Axel sat up and caught the band of his boxer-briefs between his teeth to pull them down and out of his way. While one hand finished the job, the other wrapped around his length, and he slyly urged, “You can pull if you want...”

Almost immediately, Roxas took his permission to heart and tugged, watching him with a strange intensity.

“Like that is perfect...” Axel hissed, stroking him slowly. Briefly laving attention over the tender sac with his tongue, he moved on to the other leg to pepper it with similar bruises and bites.

“Ngh, now I get it...” Breathlessly, Roxas parted his legs invitingly. “You are a brutal tease...”

His laugh became a purr, sucking harder. Axel switched hands in order to reach up to his bedside table, looking for lube and a condom among his other toys. Roxas closed his eyes, pulling at his hair with every spike of welcome pain.

“Mn.” Pulling back, Axel tore the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled it onto himself before starting to slick his fingers. “Just a guess, but you've done this before?”

Roxas managed not to laugh, and his mind was back on the time. “Yeah. You don't have to be too careful, I'm not delicate.”

Raising his eyebrows, Axel rubbed his wet fingers together. “Don't want to hurt you in the wrong way, though,” he commented, and slowly pressed two fingers inside.

He was even hotter inside than his mouth had been. Roxas's body felt tight, but accepted his fingers without pain or resistance. For a second, Axel was tempted to just hitch his legs up and drive into him, wanting to be inside that heat now.

“Nn-... I just mean,” Roxas breathed, “don't draw it out.”

“Like I said... If you insist...”

“Mmn...” Positioning his legs on the bed to take his fingers more easily, Roxas grabbed his shoulders, pulling Axel's neck up to mouth level and sinking his teeth into it. Axel made a pleased sound, climbing back onto the bed and to one side of him to keep his fingers buried inside, stretching. He was so relaxed, opening up for Axel remarkably well. Maybe the biting was some kind of outlet for him, assuming it wasn't just a kink – he'd drawn blood again but let up on the teeth, sucking a bruise into Axel's neck instead.

“You're so hot inside...”

For a second, Roxas was distracted with the apparent meal he was making of Axel’s neck, before snickering. “Yeah, I freak out doctors all the time.”

Axel laughed breathlessly, starting to press in a third. “... Fuck...”

There was a little sound of strain, Roxas's teeth dragging over his shoulder. Way too gently, Axel thrust the digits against his g-spot.

“Ngh, still okay?”

The shudder went right through Roxas's hips, and he sounded downright devilish. “Harder.”

Axel immediately hit that spot, hard. The resulting groan was so loud and sharp, it was almost a yell.

“That's good.”

“You weren't kidding...” Axel smirked, hitting that spot again, wanting more sounds like that one.

“Hm-?” Roxas gasped, hands flexing over Axel's back.

“You like it hard,” he supplied. “I can do hard...”

Stretching him a little more, Axel withdrew his fingers and Roxas sat up a bit with a knowing grin. “You're the same, am I right?”

“You already know me so well.”

Axel grabbed the bottle of lubrication from where he'd kind of carelessly dropped it on the bed, Roxas drifting a hand down Axel's chest with an inquiry of, “How do you want to do this...?”

Starting to slick himself efficiently, Axel's eyes flicked over him. “Might be easiest if you turn over... Not my usual favored position, but that tattoo will give me something to look at that's almost as pretty as your face...”

Roxas smirked, and prompted Axel down onto the bed. “I have an idea.”

Malleable and open to suggestions, he rested back as prompted, and was rewarded with an extremely generous view. Roxas turned away, straddling his hips, and giving him a terrific view of his ass and the tattoo in its entirety.

“Yeah, this is good,” Axel almost groaned, cleaning his slick hand hastily on his pillowcase – whatever, he'd wash it later – while the other ran admiringly up Roxas's back.

“Thought you might like it,” Roxas glanced over his shoulder and reached down to guide Axel's cock against him.

Then into him, pressing his hips down with a soft cry.

“A-ah...”

“Oh fuck, yes...” Axel gripped his hip; Roxas felt even hotter, like this, burning feverishly deep inside. Roxas looked away as his head tossed back, moan almost like relief, and lowered his hips gradually to let Axel feel every second of the tight glide.

It felt like torture and it was fucking heavenly. It took all of his self-control not to cant his hips up, letting him be as cruel as he wanted. “Fuck...”

Once he was in him to the base, Roxas arched his back and shuddered, pausing. “Mm, Axel...”

“Now who's a tease...” Axel panted. “You're so gorgeous...”

With a shuddering inhale, Roxas started to rock in his lap, not quite thrusting onto him. His hips rolled in a constant forward motion that kept Axel deep inside, more than enough to stimulate and that heat was getting him off like nothing else.

“Nn...” Axel had no idea how long he'd last. Probably not much longer. Roxas moaned increasingly faster and louder, starting to lift himself higher with control precise enough to drag wonderful friction up the entire length of his erection but keep the head inside before dropping down again. Axel kept still just to avoid throwing him off – he clearly knew what he was doing, fucking himself on Axel's cock so perfectly...

His blood was boiling, arousal at the bursting point, and as much as Axel wanted this to last longer he wanted to come so badly that he couldn't remember anything else. His nails dragged over Roxas's hip, touching instead of holding.

“Oh, fuck... Feel like... I'm nearly, ah...”

Roxas almost shook with anticipation. “Mm, good...”

He bucked faster with a drawn out groan, not seeming to need any more stimulation than this, and that was as far as Axel's consideration went.

“Ngh-... Roxas-...” Unable to help himself, Axel thrust up against him and spilled over, climax practically blinding – Roxas was still moving and seemed to reach his peak at the same moment, and Axel went pretty much boneless underneath him, his eyes blissfully closed.

Roxas caught his breath impossibly quick, going still in his lap for just a second to savour it.

With a triumphant smile, Roxas pulled himself off, rolling his shoulders to arch his back. Then he turned to mount Axel's hips again, this time facing forward, and sank low over him with the air of a predator over his captured kill.

Then Axel exhaled. Heavily. And started to smile, a lazy sort of contented expression.

Roxas pulled back abruptly, too startled to keep the expression from surfacing.

“I'm probably late for class, but I can't pretend that wasn't worth it...” Only just noticing that Roxas had moved, Axel dragged his eyes open. Quizzically, his brow creased; Roxas was staring at him like he'd just seen a ghost. “Uh, something wrong?”

“Nothing,” Roxas replied hastily. “You...feel okay?”

“'Okay' would sell it short,” Axel smirked, but then looked concerned. “Did you not...?”

Too perplexed to fall back into the easy seductive routine, Roxas continued to stare. “I'm good. You definitely...?”

Despite the oddity, Axel felt reassured – he honestly wasn't too bothered, so long as everyone came and any heresy about his sexual prowess could be proven unfounded – and stretched. “Nn-ngh. Oh, yeah.” As proof, he removed the condom to tie it off.

Roxas settled on the bed, an uncomfortable sense of defeat settling in through the shock. None of this made sense.

Ignorant of Roxas's silent breakdown, Axel began to redress, checking the time. “Hey, if I make it to class in good time, I'll probably still get the important parts of the lesson.”

“Right. Uh...”

He supposed he'd have to get out as well, in that case. Roxas almost doubled over with a sudden pang in his gut as he climbed out of bed, but covered it up as stooping for his clothes.

“Hate to fuck and run, especially since it involves kicking you out...” Obliviously, Axel pulled on his jeans and zipped them. “I'm not allowed to let you be in the building when I'm not, is the thing.”

“Yeah, that... I get that,” Roxas pulled his clothes back on distractedly. “Think we'll run into each other again?”

“I'm at that coffee shop every day,” Axel fixed his shirt, and grabbed his laptop bag. “I'm not hard to find.”

Damn fucking right he wasn't. Roxas had been scoping that coffee shop for weeks. He'd figured out Axel's type to the letter, he'd composed a form to drive him fucking wild with want, he'd lured him in flawlessly.

Beyond irritation, Roxas had shot right past anger and hit determination, voice taking on a bit of a sharp edge as he slipped his shoes back on. “I'll see you around, then.”

“Promises, promises,” Axel grinned at him, looking for his keys. “Later, then.”

Roxas left ahead of him, and left his almost-full coffee cup on Axel's counter out of spite.

 

* * *

 

Okay, so actually, he was pissed.

Once out of Axel’s dorm with nowhere to go and no one to impress, Roxas began to get over his bafflement. Now, he just felt ripped off.

He had done everything right. There was no doubt in his mind over that. He’d watched Axel every day, whether invisible or in some inconspicuous form. He’d waited, ignoring hunger, and planned every detail to perfection.

He hadn’t needed even a single day to determine his target’s tastes ran exclusively male. That suited Roxas just fine. He worked better in a human man’s body, and experience had always been that gay men were especially easy to get what he needed from.

After that, he’d needed to narrow it down to a form matching Axel’s desires exactly. Axel wasn’t shy about letting his eyes wander, especially to any fair-haired young men who entered the cafe or passed by his window seat. So, he became blonde.

Roxas had taken a chance on the build – tall or stocky men were a dime a dozen around the campus, meaning a shorter, slighter body was a rarer find. And anyway, people were quicker to trust someone with a frame they thought could be physically overpowered, plus a big pair of baby blues never hurt.

Roxas was nothing if not a master of details, and the tattoo had been his proverbial cherry on top. The inked marks on Axel’s face had stood out right away, and spoke of more hidden somewhere under his clothes – no one only had facial tattoos. Roxas understood types – not many were attracted to features too like their own, but humans with tattoos always liked tattooed partners. He’d made up his mind to go all out, and truly impress.

He was actually rather proud of it. It had taken hours with his back turned to a mirror, willing his skin to darken into something he thought was suitably artistic. He thought he might keep it for his next body.

Physically, Roxas had made himself everything Axel desired. The rest was learning enough about Axel’s behavior to make him agree to take him home fast, without raising his suspicions.

All told, that had been easier than expected. Axel, creature of habit that he was, could be counted on to be in the same place around the same time every weekday. A public place, where a chance meeting could happen without anything seeming amiss. He also clearly had a pretty high opinion of his own appeal. The way he carried himself, flirted indiscriminately with any person he could say two words to. If an attractive stranger threw themselves at Axel with no pretense, he’d probably happily assume that was just what he was owed.

And, most important of all, Axel was a gambler. He believed in impossible chances. He wanted to win something he hadn’t earned.

Roxas would make it so he’d hit the jackpot.

A few days worth of following lottery numbers in the newspaper, collecting just enough knowledge to make a history for himself, and Roxas had the thing they could connect on.

As for what Axel wanted, sexually, well... Roxas had been at this a long time. He only needed to look into Axel’s eyes, share a few touches, or a kiss, and he could tell what would get the best response even better than Axel knew, himself.

His set up had gone flawlessly – better than he could have planned, in fact – so why had Axel come out of that wholly satisfied and intact?

This was supposed to have been an easy hit. Instead, Roxas had put in all that fucking work – no pun intended – with no reward. No soul. He could work up an appetite from nothing even without an empty stomach, if the activity was vigorous enough, so now he was starving and Axel had climaxed but he’d gotten no soul to feed his appetite.

Axel had a soul. It was right fucking there, he could sense it, so what the actual hell? By rights, that was his.

The more Roxas thought about it, the less sense it seemed to make, until he was coming up with increasingly ludicrous ideas as to why taking Axel's soul hadn't worked. It had taken a bit of paranoid self-convincing that Axel hadn't somehow faked his orgasm. Why even would he have? It wasn't like he'd known he was in danger.

Anyway, Roxas had never had issues with his performance before, even the ones that had been more reluctant or harder to please. And it wasn’t like he got merit for customer satisfaction, here. Axel couldn’t deny him a tip if he didn’t like the service.

Narrowing his list down to the plausible factors, Roxas had irately come up with another game plan after grabbing a snack and, in the process, confirming that he wasn't somehow broken. He'd quite literally sucked the soul out of some guy's dick not an hour after leaving Axel's dorm.

College boys. Such easy prey that Roxas pretty much considered the enrollment list a personal take-out menu.

And Axel should have been child’s play – had been, but something had gone wrong. Impossible as it seemed – as it was, as far as Roxas knew – maybe he was just a difficult customer and Roxas would just have to put in a bit of overtime. That was okay. He actually did enjoy the process, even if the aim wasn't the same as a human's, so he'd just get Axel back into bed and fuck his brains out.

Or his soul out, more aptly, but that wasn't a common colloquialism.

Maybe there was something he didn’t know. By human standards, Roxas was far too old to be getting into the kind of positions he did on a regular basis, but he was still among the youngest of his kind. There were others, far more ancient than him, who could have experienced such a phenomenon before, could offer advice...

Just. This had never happened to Roxas before. It was embarrassing, and frustrating, and he didn't want to talk about it which meant that he'd figure out the problem on his own and get what he came for before descending back into Hell.

Eager to put things back on track after days of deep thought, Roxas sat on the concrete barrier at the top of the steps outside Axel's dorm building, working idly on a cigarette. Smoking was one of the few human inventions that actually had any effect on him, could dull his hunger, however minimally... but Axel did have a thing for fire. Maybe he'd like the taste of smoke. Maybe the coffee had been the freaking problem.

He wouldn’t rule anything out.

Actually, the early hour had been one of the things Roxas attributed to the fuck-up. It maybe-probably wasn't the reason, but he wasn't going to take any chances this time.

On his way back from his last class, Axel dragged his feet as he cut across campus on his way back home. He'd had kind of a long day – according to Roxas's memory, he should have left class a half-hour ago, but had obviously been delayed. Watching his prey reach the base of the steps, Roxas sat up higher to make himself seen, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

In the middle of checking his phone, Axel didn't spot Roxas until he was partway up the steps. He stopped short upon looking up, diverting his course a little. “Hey!”

“Hey,” with a grin, Roxas tapped ashes off the end of the cigarette and carelessly ground the butt on the side of the wall. Just like the coffee, he could care less about finishing it off when he could spend that time getting something much better.

“This is a surprise,” Axel raised an eyebrow. “You here to see me?”

“If you're free, I am.”

“For you, I'd make time.”

Ugh, skip the lines, skip the charming each other, would it look bad to just shove a hand down Axel's pants and ride him right on the steps? He had a feeling that might be illegal, and he wouldn’t be able to hold back tearing the throat out of anyone who tried to interrupt them now.

Impatience contained, Roxas hopped down. “Then are you gonna invite me in?”

“Into my building, into my room, into my bed...” Axel went to the door to go guest him in, and Roxas followed, eyes raking him hungrily.

“Awesome.”

As they had last time, Axel wrote in the details before pushing the sign-in towards Roxas, who didn't even look at the paper as he signed his name. One arm draped over his shoulders as they veered away from the security desk.

“So how've those numbers been treating you?”

Briefly, he was unsure what Axel was talking about. Then it came back; right, the fake shared interests, the flimsy cover for snuggling up and batting his eyes until Axel was drooling over him. “... Same as always, I guess.”

“That's a shame. I actually won a lotto yesterday, but, uh. All I won was another free ticket.”

“It'd be sweet if the free ticket won, though,” Roxas played along. Not like it'd matter. Money meant jack shit, in Hell, which was where Axel would be going once he'd devoured his essence like gourmet cuisine.

“I'm holding out hope,” Axel commented, stopping by the elevators and pressing the button to call it down. Roxas splayed a hand over his chest.

“So, hopefully we've got a bit longer this time...” He would take as long as needed. He would wring the soul out of Axel's spent body at the break of dawn, if necessary, and call his feast an early bird special.

“Got all night, if you want,” Axel smirked, responsive to the touch and running his hands over his arms.

Roxas's grin widened. “There's a lot I can do with an entire night.”

“I like the sound of that...” he leaned in, and Roxas hooked one finger on his shirt collar.

“I just barely got an idea of what you're into last time. Gonna show me more?”

He was prepared to do anything. Axel couldn’t ask for anything weird enough to scare Roxas off. He was sure he’d seen worse, done worse, than anything some college boy could come up with and call their wildest fantasy.

Axel made an affirmative noise, catching his lower lip between his teeth and sucking briefly. Roxas tilted his head up with a soft sound.

Any other time, he might've found it annoying that the elevator chose that moment to arrive, but this was actually better. Anything to expedite the process. Roxas followed him in, hands going to Axel's hips and pushing them against the wall.

“Want to get the floor?” Axel grinned. “I'm happy right here.”

“Let's see if I can remember it...” Roxas leaned over the hit the button for the top floor, and mirrored Axel's expression when he felt a hand roughly grope his ass. Roxas pressed flush up against him, massaging just above his hipbones.

“You have talented hands.”

“Thanks, I sold my soul for them.”

“Good trade,” Axel commended him, tone fairly light, and then belied his desire by kissing him as hungrily as Roxas felt. The hands on Axel's hips gripped tighter, Roxas's grin still apparent even with his mouth occupied.

Feeling up his backside briefly, Axel's hand slid higher and was trying to trace the tattoo as best he could from memory. Able to tell what he was doing, Roxas broke the kiss, mumbling, “Want to take another look?”

“Yes, please...”

Axel's mouth moved to his throat, but Roxas pulled away practically the moment he got there in order to step out onto the thirteenth floor, leading the way to Axel's dorm over to the right. Reluctantly putting things on hold, he followed Roxas and was kind of impressed.

“You do remember.”

“It wasn't a long time ago,” Roxas looked at him a little strangely. It'd been like, three days; that hadn't tipped him off and made him suspicious, had it?

“Still.” Pulling Roxas right against his chest, he purred. “You been thinking about coming back?”

“Constantly,” he replied, sounding like he could be joking but truthfully not exaggerating in the slightest. “Gonna let me in?”

Axel kissed his throat once, then drew up to unlock the door. “I'm instituting a no-clothes policy while you're over.”

Backing in, Roxas was already working his shirt off. The hickeys that had vanished the moment he left Axel’s dorm last time had been restored before he came over, exactly as they had been, except for what he imagined three days of healing would change. “I can work with that.”

It was thrown to the corner, followed by Axel's. Shoes were kicked off and sent tumbling. The door closed with a heavy click, and Axel was dragged to the bed by his belt loops. He leaned over Roxas, pinning him to the mattress with his hips and grinding slowly.

“So, this time... We have a few more options...”

There had better be options, Roxas needed to pry some kind of kink or fantasy out of him. He had to make this a magical experience that would shake the very foundation of Axel's reality. “What've you got in mind...?”

“How do you feel about bondage?” Confidently, Axel searched his expression, fairly certain the two of them were cut from the same cloth and that it wouldn't freak him out. Roxas smirked.

“Me or you?”

“I could go either way,” Axel rolled one shoulder.

“I like the idea of having you at my mercy...” No, seriously, he had no idea how much that appealed... “but being a bit helpless is never a bad thing...”

Buying himself time to decide – both had way too many merits to make it easy, the true curse of being a switch – Axel kissed him roughly, awakening Roxas to the tang of his blood. It had been three days, and the little wound hadn't totally healed... Or Axel just kept re-opening it by accident. Either way, it was enjoyed, Roxas sucking at his tongue to mull the flavor over.

“Mmn...” breaking the kiss, Axel murmured, “Deciding question. Are you flexible?”

“I can be,” he answered honestly. He'd heightened his body temperature to elevate things last time, being a little more bendy was a hat trick.

Aware that he might be pushing it (were Roxas's body constrained by human limits, anyway) Axel ventured, “If I wanted to tie your wrists and ankles to the bedposts...”

The only posts were at the head of the bed. Roxas raised his eyebrows. “I've gotten into some acrobatic positions before. Could be worth a try...”

Fine, whatever, he'd be a fucking contortionist if it'd get him off faster so he could feed.

“I'd work you up to it,” Axel promised, and kissed him again, starting to run his hands over him slowly to start. Relatively gentle, Roxas nipped him in return, murmuring between kisses.

“Warm me up, then,” his hands went to deal with Axel's fly. That no-clothes policy hadn't yet been put into effect. From his angle, though, Roxas could do no more than unzip him, which was only a mite less frustrating because Axel had started massaging his way down his arms.

He knew where he was going with that. As predicted, Axel slowly wrapped his hands around his wrists, guiding them up above his head and nuzzling Roxas's throat. He took a shaky breath of anticipation, letting Axel position him.

“Hold 'em here,” Axel quietly purred against his ear, and to his surprise, a bite of arousal coursed through his gut. Axel actually sounded kind of sexy, how novel.

Shaken by his own response, Roxas breathed, “Yes...” and held them obediently up and together, while Axel sat up to grab a couple of leather cuffs. He took one and made it taught, outstretching his arm and binding it.

“How's that feel?”

“Good,” Roxas pulled up on it. “Tight.”

“Great, you have so much in common.”

A little laugh bubbled up through his lips, watching Axel secure the other wrist in a similar manner. He confirmed that it wouldn't slip around, again, but didn't get a chance to note it was good aloud – Axel kissed him thoroughly, and only moved back to remove the rest of Roxas's clothing. Powerless to help, he just raised or dropped his hips as needed, promisingly naked.

Now, if Axel was any kind of gentleman, he'd lube up and fuck him raw, no more preamble.

No such luck. He nuzzled Roxas's lap, almost sighing, “You are so damn pretty.”

Roxas groaned softly. “You don't happen to have plans while you're down there, do you?”

“When you say 'plans'...” Parted lips drifted over his cock. Roxas's hips twitched.

“Nn-...”

“Mm. No. I'll get to that.” Axel got up from the bed to take his own clothing off. Roxas's skin burned in indignation, and it was probably for the best that Axel wasn't there to feel it.

“God damn you...” Roxas tipped his head back and cursed.

“I'm sure he already has,” he was assured. Roxas's laugh was a little restrained, this time.

Not fucking yet, He hadn't, and when he was through with Axel he'd be so damned that they'd have to open up another circle of Hell for him.

With his back to Roxas, Axel removed everything from his nightstand that he thought he'd need, laying them out within reach and mounting his hips once he was done. Unexpectedly sensual, Axel's nails drifted along Roxas's arms, lighting up his nerves.

“Mm...” Roxas closed his eyes.

Blunt crescents gently dragged from his arms over his collarbone, skimming up his throat and then down across peaked nipples. He wanted Roxas sensitive, and it was obviously working. He moved up into them with clear impatience, breathing shallower.

“The whole point to tying you up is that you can't move,” he teased, kissing his jaw. “No point in trying to rush it.”

His nails grazed his hips, winding around his hipbones, moving back. Roxas groaned – he was hard, he was hungry, Axel was a son of a bitch...

“Fuck...”

Axel bit down so lightly it could have been a kiss instead before he sat up to move down his body. Roxas's legs – pliant and bendable simply because Axel wanted them to be – were coaxed up to flank him, pressed up and then draped over Axel's shoulders. His hands ran over them admiringly, taking the sight in – Roxas was almost bent in half like this, expression showing a touch of strain among the intrigue, but the latter dominated.

Still, he should check in to be sure. “Too uncomfortable?”

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut briefly, appearing to adjust while, in his head, he called Axel a litany of things that weren't very nice. He only felt whatever pain he wanted to feel, he didn't need his stupid consideration. He needed his dick, the filthy tease. “You could give me incentive to bear with it.”

Hand running over Roxas's ass, he dug his nails in with a little more force, earning a moan for it. “I'll take that as a 'no', but tell me if it hurts.”

“You'll know if you hurt me...” he promised, sounding short of breath. His lungs, had he any real need for them, would be compressed by this position.

“In a way you don't like, I mean,” Axel smirked and reached for the lube nearby. As he warmed the slick gel on his fingers, Roxas relaxed some of his weight against Axel's shoulders with a deep exhale, and licked his sharp teeth.

It looked like now they were getting somewhere, but of-fucking-course, Axel had to go deliberately slow. Roxas hissed his name as a single finger entered him, rotated at an agonizing pace.

“C'mon-...” Roxas pulled up reflexively at the cuffs.

“Not enough?”

He growled. “You know it's not.”

“Well shit, I'm sorry,” Axel slowed down even more, barely brushing his prostate. “Better?”

Shuddering, Roxas tightened his legs around him. He was partway between his neck – just out of the want to strangle him – and his shoulders to bring them down closer. “I swear -”

“Bet you wish you'd tied me up, huh,” smirk curling his lips, Axel thrust a second finger in – hard and fast but slowing down right after. Roxas choked for all of a second.

“You don't want to know the things I'd do if I could tie you up now...” Hold Axel's head still with his knees and shove his claws through his neck, but not through the jugular, oh no, he'd go dead-center and slide his sharp blood-slick fingers right in to wrap around his windpipe and pull -

“I'll just imagine it,” Axel curled his fingers.

“Ah...” A little desperately, Roxas bent himself more to grind on his fingers. Scratch that thought. He'd rip the tendons of Axel's arms and legs, rendering him unable to get away, and then ride him so well he couldn't even remember the pain. Asshole.

Riveted by his movements, Axel kept his fingers still and exhaled, “Watching you is the hottest thing...”

“Mm... I could think of something better.” Just get inside -

“You're more dangerous than you let on,” he purred. “I might have to gag you before you tempt me any more.”

“You don't want that...”

“You sure? You have such pretty lips. Seeing them wrapped around a gag...”

Roxas arched again with a shuddering gasp; Axel was working his fingers into him properly, thrusting and stretching and it felt like it'd taken him forever. “Fuck...”

“Never mind,” Axel grinned. “You sound too hot.”

His laugh was somewhat lost under his ragged breathing. Roxas's legs trembled, Axel's interest apparently more on his sweet spot than in working him open.

“God, look at you,” his other hand massaged his hip, green eyes a little glazed with lust, a nearly hypnotized look that Roxas had seen so many times before.

“More would be good...” Roxas implored, arms flexing in his cuffs.

Infuriatingly, Axel only obliged him with a third. “This enough?”

“It's better.”

“Good, if it was enough I'd worry about what comes later.”

Rhythmically, he stretched Roxas's opening wider, but it had ceased to please quite as much. Roxas tightened his legs again, urging, “You can hurry up any time...”

“Oh, please,” Axel started removing his fingers slowly. “I'm not done with you.”

It took an enormous amount of effort not to sigh – or better yet, force him to speed things along. “What...?”

“Just fucking you would feel a little cheap,” Axel sat back and grabbed a tissue to clean off his fingers. Lowering Roxas's legs, he dragged his nails up his thighs much more harshly, making him arch with another loud hiss, then slump in the chains with a touch of defeat.

Fine. Right, he'd play it Axel's way. Full satisfaction for his soul, which he was so unfairly holding hostage after Roxas had earned it.

“So, what are you going to do with me?” The question came off as a little resigned, which Axel correctly interpreted as his hope to just be fucked flitting away. Maybe it was cruel, but he was actually totally okay with disappointing him.

Just in this sense, though.

“Torture you,” he taunted, slapping the side of his ass hard and then descending on his chest to bite down. A sharp sound almost didn't make it out of Roxas's mouth – normally he had so much more patience for this, but this time he squirmed as Axel sucked hard at the raised nub.

Trying to grab at him with a huff of frustration, Roxas let his mind wander to the delightful image of heating up the cuffs until they burned off his arms. He settled for digging his legs into Axel's sides as hard as he could.

“Axel...” He tilted his head as Axel's teeth scraped and ran up to his collarbone, kissing a bruise, and there was an entire expanse of still-marked skin for him to play with. Axel's tongue flicked over a particularly vicious looking one before deciding to give it a twin, sinking his teeth into his throat and wrapping a hand around his cock.

He was incredibly warm to the touch. Roxas urgently ground into his hand, not quite as in control of his temperature as he could be. If Axel were capable of thinking, he might've found it unusual... But the blood wasn't flowing to his brain.

“Nngh...!”

Axel was stroking him fast, biting down harder, and this was better – before he could help it, Roxas growled, and the headboard creaked ominously.

Everything stopped. Axel lifted his head sharply, surprised. “Whoa.”

He'd immediately eased off some of the strength he’d pulled with, but Roxas tried to look just as started as Axel. It took a stupid amount of effort.

“... Cheap furniture they give you here,” he tried to make light of it.

Axel snorted. “My tuition apparently doesn't pay for quality housing.”

Thank fuck.

“Okay, though...” he kissed the bite mark, and reached for the condom. “No more teasing.”

Oh, thank fuck.

Now there was just one other factor he had to address, and Roxas did so in a rush. “Hey, Axel, about the condom...”

He paused, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“I know I'm clean and everything,” Roxas's grin was almost coy. “If you're cool with it, I kind of like it better without.”

He very rarely met resistance with that offer. He was pretty confident he'd get a 'yes', and Axel's intrigue kept it totally justified.

“... I don't know. I'm clean, too, but that's a little bit...long-haul, for me,” Axel considered. “I don't usually bareback unless I'm dating the guy.”

Ugh – okay. Some resistance. He was still interested, so as long as Roxas didn't push too hard… Just a bit of incentive...

“Up to you,” his tone was light. “Just makes things more intense if I can feel you right up against me. And since I'm already here...” he flexed to indicate the cuffs, “I like to go all-out, y'know?”

Axel's eyes flickered over him. Got 'im.

“For you... I'll make an exception.”

Roxas grinned. “You won't regret it.”

“I don't doubt it,” Axel purred and diverted his course to black-and-blue bondage rope, smacking Roxas's thigh. “Spread 'em wide and tell me if you need me to stop.”

Yeah, there was no way he'd tell him to stop, as if he had any intention of doing anything other than playing into Axel's desires exactly. Roxas nodded anyway, parting his legs at an unhurried pace to make a bit of a show of the stretch.

Axel visibly swallowed, watching and sitting up. He brought Roxas's legs up to bend him right in half, leaning over to tie one of his ankles to the post at the very end of the bed, even past his ankles – the position canted his hips at the angle Axel wanted, but he could see why this was risky for a human. Roxas closed his eyes in apparent focus, breathing appropriately strained.

“Ngh...”

The rope was soft, at least, and the knot tight. Axel tied his other ankle, then ran a hand over his ass, staring at him like he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

“... You are...fucking incredible.”

Roxas's head dropped back on the pillows, almost too out of breath for words. “Been a while since...anyone's wanted something like this...from me.”

Like, at least a decade, by human standards. He was sure some had entertained fantasies of it, but so few understood that all they had to do was ask.

Axel had grabbed the lubrication and was slicking himself, admiring Roxas. “Then whoever your last boyfriend was really missed out.”

Then, after an eternity of torment – karma sucked – Axel was pressing inside, the angle putting him right against his prostate, and Roxas was too restrained to do much other than take it unless he wanted to destroy the bed frame. He moaned without the slightest concern for anyone in the surrounding rooms, knowing bliss – he'd have his soul soon and this was so good in the meantime...

Axel's hands were around Roxas's legs, helping to brace him, and that was where all of his strength was going. He rocked forward steadily, driving in deep with a groan – he was nothing short of burning, inside and out.

“M-mm...” He couldn't stop quivering, but especially when Axel hit the deepest point in him.

He wanted to set up residence in that spot, he wanted to keep Roxas trembling and desperate because nothing had ever been so incredible. He'd never felt anything so intense. He could barely hold himself back from slamming into him harder and faster, he wanted to maintain some semblance of pace and control.

“Roxas...”

Roxas was too shaky for the stream of curses to be fully comprehensible, and even though he didn't seem to need more stimulation than this, Axel hooked his arm around to stroke him anyway. He wanted to see him climax, before he couldn't hold his own back anymore.

His moans were on the verge of cries, holding back nothing, but Roxas could sense restraint from him and pleaded, “Axel, harder -”

Axel could fuck him hard enough to break a real human, it didn’t matter.

“Fuck, Rox...”

Axel couldn't deny him anything when he asked like that. He was so close...

And Roxas was only just keeping inside the bounds of attractive plausibility, tossing his head and screaming as he let orgasm shudder over him – and more importantly, inside him – for Axel's enjoyment.

Axel had never experienced a sensation like it, and the euphoria that crashed over him was almost unreal; his orgasm was what he thought they were supposed to be before he'd ever had sex, earth-shattering and world-changing and wracking his entire body. Too breathless for sound, he could only growl, and spilled inside of him.

Roxas opened his eyes, breathing hard regardless of actual necessity. That was it. He hadn’t missed a single thing this time, as far as Axel's pleasure was concerned.

He waited. But he didn't have to for very long.

Axel shuddered, wonderfully drained and winded. “Holy shit...”

So he was more than a little offended.

Roxas simply stared, unable to believe that it'd happened again.

Pulling out of him, Axel exhaled loudly. “I should let you down...” Reaching over to pluck the knots loose, he gave Roxas a perplexed look. “Didn't you-?”

“Yeah,” he couldn't hide his impatience. He hardly needed to ask if Axel got off, feeling that pretty distinctly as his legs dropped back to the bed way too easily. His muscles apparently didn't need to recover, which was definitely strange, but the drop in his mood struck Axel as weirder.

“Okay,” he regarded him skeptically. “I thought you were enjoying it, but I obviously did something wrong.”

“Nothing's wrong. That was perfect.” A little too manic with hunger to keep his internal monologue properly internal, he muttered under his breath, “Or it should have been...”

Axel ran a hand through his hair. He'd kind of been about to suggest they share the communal showers and maybe grab dinner, but those plans had been shot to hell. “And yet you seem pissed. If you weren't okay with the bondage -”

“I'm not, I'm just -” Roxas's wrists pulled, and very nearly damned the consequences of breaking them free. “Can you-?”

“Shit, yeah,” Axel quickly leaned forward to free his wrists, vaguely uncomfortable. It wasn't like him to forget that, right away, but Roxas's displeasure had sent him into a tailspin of confusion. “... I feel like I should apologize.”

Shaking his head, Roxas sat up. So it hadn't worked again.

Fine.

He'd fuck Axel until it did.

Gaining his edge back, he seized Axel's arm and switched their places with surprising force. “That's not what I want.”

Axel stared, flummoxed. How could anyone have that much strength after being held in bondage for that long? “Uh.”

Crawling over him, Roxas flanked him with both arms and legs, his posture downright predatory. When he spoke, though, it was in an inviting purr. “How would you feel about me being on top?”

He had no real reason to believe that would make a lick of difference, but it was the only idea he had left. Axel continued to stare.

“... Yeah,” he agreed slowly. “Maybe give me half an hour, though.”

“I don't feel like waiting.” Roxas laid the seduction on thick – never his preferred style, but at least it came naturally – and roughly trailed his hands down Axel's chest. To his annoyance, he just looked blankly disbelieving.

“Believe me, I'd love to rise to the occasion, but I physically can't. How can you-?”

“I can fix that,” he promised darkly, skimming his hips. He was nearly between his legs, even the suggestion of touch prickling Axel's oversensitive cock.

“Hey,” he sat up sharply, one hand bracing on Roxas’s chest to keep him off the precious bits. “Not right now. Alright?”

Fuck it. Roxas didn't have the patience left to do this the 'right' way.

“No.”

He’d snarled the word, completely unlike the Roxas that Axel knew, and grabbed his shoulders in a flash to shove him down with enough force the rattle the bed. His hands were searing.

Axel hissed, trying to shove him off. “What the hell's gotten into you?”

Normally, he’d accuse Roxas of getting too clingy, but this was a different beast entirely. This felt dangerous - like, Hollywood-hot-psycho kind of dangerous.

Effortlessly, Roxas straddled his hips to keep him down, hunger as evident as fury. “I have never worked this hard before.”

He was strong. Way too strong. Unnerved, honestly threatened, Axel tried to shrink his shoulders away from the scalding-hot palms. “... Fine, we'll go again, alright? Just chill. Physically, chill -”

“I got everything right,” too far gone to listen, Roxas's frustrations spilled over,“The hair, the tattoos, the kind of flirting that made you too curious to resist. This is mine.”

Sharp points were digging in where previously-blunt nails had been. He was as oblivious to them as to the bony protrusions poking out among blonde, growing rapidly and curling back like a ram's horns.

Stunned, Axel's heartbeat picked up in a brief spike of dread.

Keep calm. His shoulders stung, he could feel a thin drop of blood streak down towards his back, but freaking out would be the worst possible thing he could do. Calm.

He was going to fucking die.

“... What in the hell are you...”

Roxas lowered himself within inches of his face, voice low and dangerous. “Starving.”

Axel's heart pounded. So much for calm.

“Motherfuck -”

He shoved at him hard, enough to push him back but not throw him off. Roxas pounced again, giving him no time to even try to wrest free. “There's more than one way to get what I need,” he bared his teeth. “Personally, I think my way's more fun, but I'm really done with playing now.”

“Stop!” Axel threw his arms out, trying to hold him at bay. “Stop, okay, whatever you want, I guarantee I'm not that attached, you can fucking have it as long as you back off and don't kill me.”

“I don't want your life,” Roxas snapped and rolled his eyes. “What good is that to me?”

“Then what?”

Roxas smirked. His skin was so hot that he was actually giving off a bit of smoke, burning Axel where their bodies met. “Thought you'd figure that out by now, but I guess you're not the religious type.”

Panic inspired by self-preservation and pain (mostly pain) had Axel's brain running at half-speed. “You're...some kind of demon, you -”

He paused, eyes widening. It was so obvious. Axel, of all people, should've known better.

“A soul,” he laughed, short and shocked. “You want my soul?”

Of all things, Roxas wouldn't have expected him to laugh. “No, your soul belongs to me.”

This was actually happening to him. It was unbelievable. Fuck, if Roxas was pissed now...

“I really hate to tell you this... But you should have called dibs.”

Thrown off, some of Roxas's arrogance was lost. “What?” he snapped.

“I sold my soul ages ago.”

The smirk evaporated. “What.”

“Yeah,” Axel tried not to hiss, still agonized by Roxas's smoldering skin, but his ability to think had returned. “In like, grade school. I might've been a little young for you.” His expression twisted in distaste. “At least, I hope so.”

All the strength went out of Roxas's arms. “You're kidding. You think bullshit that obvious is going to save you?” he accused.

“I'm guessing you haven't taken my soul over the course of our last couple romps,” Axel raised an eyebrow. The heat wasn't so bad, anymore, he was actually getting a little numb to it. “Do you have another explanation?”

“No, but -” Roxas growled, not liking being called out and getting aggressive again to compensate. “It's impossible. You still have a soul in you, I'd know if it was gone.”

There was no way he was telling the truth -

“...Unless...”

“Unless?” Axel was starting to look unimpressed.

“... Whoever you sold it to...” Roxas began slowly, “didn't happen to say when they'd collect on it, did they?”

“Uh, yeah? The deal was kind of like marriage.” Now capable of getting out of Roxas's grasp, Axel sidled out of bed. “'Til death do us part. I die, my soul flits off to wherever-the-fuck. Like I said, I really wasn't that attached,” he briefly rummaged through his laptop bag again and removed a silver lighter. “And this was my trade-off!”

He said it proudly, almost fondly. Roxas sat back, numb.

“... I don't believe this. No one reaps souls at death anymore, that's like... as old-fashioned as it gets. You must've gotten someone ancient.” He dragged a hand down his face, glaring between clawed fingers. “And what kind of idiotic request-... If you wanted a lighter that bad, why not just steal one?!”

Ancient, indeed. Axel had been maybe eight years old, his memory wasn't one-hundred percent... But the demon he'd encountered certainly hadn't looked anything like Roxas.

“Hey. Not just any lighter,” Axel protested, easy confidence back as he flicked it and produced a flame that was ludicrously high. “It doesn't ever run out, highly useful. I mean, yeah, if I made the bargain now, I'd throw in financial stability and a Porsche, but...”

Roxas stared in half-amazement, half-disgust. “You'd think if there were humans running around with souls on reserve, someone would have bothered to tell me about it,” he groused, more to himself.

“Yeah, well, don't freak out on me again,” Axel put the lighter away. “If you'd asked, I would've been happy to tell you all about it.”

“Yes, because that's just your everyday kind of small-talk,” Roxas shot at him nastily, getting up with a huff. A thin, pointed tail dragged along the bed behind him, then slid to the floor.

Beyond reason, Axel actually felt kind of responsible.

“... Look, for what it's worth, sorry? I'd trade my lighter for sex like that any day, so if it weren't for those pesky contracts...”

This was so ridiculous. If he weren’t famished and sincerely pissed off, Roxas might have even laughed.

He paused, thinking. “I suppose,” he sounded like he was admitting something painful, “this counts as my bad. I'd kill you right now just to let off steam, but that'd be as good as sending you gift-wrapped to...whoever. And I’d still get nothing for it.” He turned careless eyes on Axel, who tensed very briefly before easing again.

“We could always go for round three. The horns kinda do it for me,” he drawled, bolder than he felt.

“How do you like sex on an empty stomach?” Roxas narrowed his eyes. “I'm going to find someone who hasn't been 'pre-damned'.”

The clothes disappeared from the floor and reappeared on his body, hickeys gone in an instant. Axel's eyes flickered over him, honestly kind of let down.

“S'too bad,” he commented, uncomfortably. “This may have been a waste of time for you, but I had one hell of a time. So... Good luck, I guess.”

“Should kill you for saying that,” Roxas muttered, and then raised his voice back to speaking level. “But congratulations,” he said dully, “you're probably the only person in all eternity to get a freebie.”

“I'm so flattered.”

Roxas crossed his arms, adding just for the sake of spite, “Too bad sex from now on isn't going to compare, and if you tell anyone, they'll think you're crazy.”

Declaring that he'd slept with a demon hadn't actually been on his agenda, but he raised a good point with the sex thing. Axel didn't think he could ever come again without it being bittersweet, at best. Release was release, but there was nothing on Earth to compare to what they'd done.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Axel glumly started to redress.

“That's the cost,” Roxas watched him for a moment, despite a pang of hunger. “... You were actually one of the most fun, though...”

Now that Axel was, in every sense, off the table, he had no problem admitting to that.

“The ego-stroke almost makes up for it.” He was a little too tender for pants. Axel stopped with a pair of boxers removed his an open drawer, back momentarily to Roxas. Those tattoos flexed with movement, kind of intriguing to watch.

Roxas made a snap decision, founded on totally abandoned concern. “... I'm not usually the type to play fair, but since I kind of spoiled this life for you, I can promise you some entertainment in the next one.”

Axel turned towards him, sinking back onto the bed. That was...intriguing. “Really...”

“You're damned anyway. Just have to wait until you die,” he shrugged, and grinned wickedly. “Don't go spreading this around, but sex with humans is really only worth it for the payoff. Other demons are much more fun.”

He imagined Axel, with a demon’s strength and far fewer physical limitations, could give him a serious run for his money.

Spirits lifting considerably, Axel started to smirk. Life was short – his probably especially so, he wasn't exactly known for proper lab safety. Assuming he didn't make a bet with a corrupt bookie at some point, and get murdered over an unexpected haul. The thought used to give him pause, but now it actually didn't seem like the worst outcome his life could have.

“... Then I have something to look forward to. Sorry about the lack of payoff this time around, but if you're ever in the area again and someone wants a threesome... We could do dinner.”

Roxas snorted. “Give me your arm.”

With not much else to lose, Axel extended it, keeping a cautious eye on Roxas. He wrapped a hand around the offered forearm, and something burned white-hot for all of a second. Axel inhaled sharply.

“Now you can find me,” Roxas removed his hand, revealing a row of jagged symbols. They had no obvious pattern or meaning, and the marks were still giving off a glow like embers. They faded rapidly when exposed to the cool air, and looked for all the world like another tattoo.

Fascinated, Axel inspected the marks. “... Is this the demonic equivalent of leaving me your number?”

“You'll understand it when you get there. But yeah, basically.”

“Nice,” he glanced up at him. “So I guess I'll see you around in a few years. Like, eighty max, but you never know.”

“For you, it will be,” Roxas laughed. “Time doesn't exist for me the same way.”

From his own perspective, he might as well be arranging to meet Axel a few weeks from now.

“Lucky you.”

“Have a nice life, I guess,” he offered, for want of knowing what one was supposed to say at a time like this. “Oh, and sorry about your floor.”

Axel cringed. “I'm sure my deposit will cover whatever you're about to do.”

Stepping back, Roxas said, “See you, Axel.”

Then flames shot up from the floor to the ceiling, completely obscuring him in a typhoon. They disappeared as fast as they came and left an elaborate, glowing scorch mark deep into the hardwood, as well as the strong smell of smoke.

The fire alarms promptly started blaring shrilly, footsteps and voices clamoring in the hall an instant later. Axel fell back on his bed, letting out an explosive breath and staring at his arm.

“... Well,” he spoke to his empty room. “I'm starved.”

The RA pounded on the next door down, trying to get everyone out of the building. Axel heaved himself up, grabbing his shirt and jeans.

He was in no rush. Not to get out, not to die. The cafe was still open.

And time didn't work the same way in Hell, apparently. He'd get what he could out of life, then leisurely proceed to his damnation all in good time.

After all... schedules so were not his style.

**Author's Note:**

> We're sorry if we ventured into bad smut territory.
> 
> It was necessary.


End file.
